candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Twist
Rainbow Twist is one of the blockers in Candy Crush Saga. It was introduced in the 380th episode, with the first level being level 5676. Appearances Properties *The rainbow twist can have up to five layers. *It acts like liquorice link seen in the sequels (Candy Crush Soda, Candy Crush Jelly and Candy Crush Friends). **Specifically, the rainbow twists are linked together to form a chain and destroying any one of them destroys the whole chain. *The colours and layer numbers are as follows: **1st layer: Purple (needs 1 hit to be destroyed) **2nd layer: White (needs 2 hits to be destroyed) **3rd layer: Yellow (needs 3 hits to be destroyed) **4th layer: Green (needs 4 hits to be destroyed) **5th layer: Blue (needs 5 hits to be destroyed) *Candy Canes can block rainbow twists from linking up, as seen in level 5694. *Rainbow twists encased by encasing blockers are not considered part of a chain. Once they are freed, they automatically link up with the rest of the rainbow twists adjacent to them. *Conveyor belts can move rainbow twists, which can result in chains of rainbow twists being linked and unlinked. Notable levels *'Level 5676': First appearance of all five layers of rainbow twists and the first ingredient level with them. *'Level 5677': The first candy order level with rainbow twists, and the first level with rainbow twist order. *'Level 5679': The first jelly level with rainbow twists. *'Level 5680': The first level with rainbow twists in marmalade. *'Level 5681': The first jelly-order mixed level with rainbow twists, and rainbow twist order. *'Level 5683': The first level with rainbow twists in licorice locks. *'Level 5685': The first level with rainbow twists on conveyor belts. *'Level 5687': The first level with rainbow twists in sugar chests. *'Level 5689': The first level with rainbow twists in crystal candies. *'Level 5699': The first moves level with rainbow twists. *'Level 5703': The first level where rainbow twists have to be obtained from lucky candies to complete the order. *'Level 5783': The first level with locked rainbow twists on conveyor belts. *'Level 5874': The first level where five-layered rainbow twists can be spawned by magic mixers. *'Level 5916': The first ingredient-order mixed level with rainbow twist order. *'Level 6158': The first level with rainbow twists in marmalade on conveyor belts. *'Level 6271': The first level where three-layered rainbow twists can be spawned by magic mixers. Trivia *This is the second element to be based around rainbows, the first one being Chameleon Candy. **However, only 5 colours can be present in rainbow twists, unlike rainbows, which in real life normally have seven colours. Also, unlike real-life rainbows which don't have white, rainbow twists have said colour. *It's similar to the blocker , seen in Candy Crush Soda Saga and its sequels. However, all of the twists are breakable as of now, unlike Candy Crush Jelly Saga, which has an unbreakable one. Also, rainbow twists only have one base colour: purple, unlike liquorice links in sequels, which have two: pink and beige. *It can be part of the order in candy order and mixed levels and will make an appearance in all level types. *Rainbow twists can be seen in the background of their debut episode. *Like Dark Chocolate and Crystal Candy, Rainbow twists can be spawned from magic mixers starting on level 5874 and special magic mixers (because special magic mixers can spawn any blocker in any order and rainbow twists have recently been added to the list of blockers). *Rainbow twists can appear encased in marmalade in level 5680, in licorice locks in level 5683, in sugar chests in level 5687 and in crystal candies at the start in level 5689. When encased by encasing blockers, the rainbow twists are not considered part of a chain. Once they are freed from their encasing blockers, they will become part of the chain of rainbow twists adjacent to them. *Rainbow twists have the tile map codes 129 to 133 (129 for one-layered rainbow twists, 130 for two-layered rainbow twists, 131 for three-layered rainbow twists, 132 for four-layered rainbow twists and 133 for five-layered rainbow twists). *Rainbow twists have the order number "29". *The first few levels with rainbow twists do not allow you to use starting boosters, much like crystal candies. Gallery Rainbow Twists= Rainbow Twist 1.png|One-layered Rainbow Twist 2.png|Two-layered Rainbow Twist 3.png|Three-layered Rainbow Twist 4.png|Four-layered Rainbow Twist 5.png|Five-layered Rainbow Twist stick.png|Connecting stick |-| Order= Rainbow Twist order.png|Icon for rainbow twist order |-| Tutorial= Rainbow Twist Intro.png|Tutorial for rainbow twists Category:Blockers Category:One-hit blockers Category:Two-hit blockers Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Four-hit blockers Category:Five-hit blockers Category:Multilayered blockers Category:HTML5 features Category:Immovable blockers Category:Order elements Category:Story elements Category:Magic mixer elements Category:Semi-immovable blockers Category:Elements introduced in 2019